All Too Well
by theaann.dl
Summary: A conversation between Abe and Janine after all those days. Post Last Sacrifice. Please comment/request...,


New one..., when i got writer's block on Superman. Will update both stories depending on number of comments/requests. thanks!

All Too Well

Janine

I walked through the door with you

The air was cold

But something about it

felt like home somehow

Ibrahim said he wanted to talk and I couldn't agree more. Now that things have been relatively normal, we would have to discuss a certain arrangement as to how we will interact with our daughter as well as with each other. In all honesty, I would prefer for this meeting to be in a more public place with a lot more exits but when he suggested that we talk in his newly acquired housing in court I found myself with no concrete reason to say no. as he leads me inside I get a sinking feeling of unease, doubt and fear. I frown at the last because I shouldn't feel it. In fact, I'm sure that I shouldn't be feeling anything at the moment. This is a completely professional meeting regarding our daughter. Nothing more.

And yet as the chill from the outside dissipates, I find my eyes wandering. The decorations, few as they are, embody the eccentricity of this man. I want nothing more than to run my fingers on the exquisite antiques that are without a doubt heirlooms passed on from generation to generation.

Slowly, my eyes find him and as they travel upward I wonder how he has been all these years. My eyes settle on his scarf that doesn't seem to match the rest of his colorful outfit. Too busy from stopping me from reaching out, the words, "It doesn't match" escape my lips before I knew what happened.

Abe

I left my scarf there at your sister's house

And you still got it in your drawer, even now.

I stiffen as I realize the close proximity of ourselves. I try to relax but the air I inhale smells of

her and I could almost feel the scent running havoc in my system . I take a step back to compose myself and force a smile on my face.

"The one that used to match this suit was left on your sister's house, remember?"

I asked even though I doubted that she remembered any of it. Maybe I asked to taunt, to mock. Or maybe I just wanted her to remember because secretly I hoped that she didn't forget.

"Of course"

Prim and proper, short and stiff. Her defenses are up once again. I long for the times when she felt safe with me, free. Now her face speaks her apprehension.

I smile once more to try and lighten the mood."Our daughter says you have one that matches this suit perfectly. Of course, when I asked her she was doing going through her mother's stuff, she clamped up faster than anything I ever saw."

Janine

Oh you're sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze

We're singing in the car getting lost upstate

I fake a smile as we sat in his Cozy living room. "I authorized that search/snooping. She said she wanted to look for something. I remember that I was running late for a meeting so I just said yes." I stopped when I realized that I was rambling.

"I wonder why she looked so guilty, then."

"It's Rose" I replied, "it's bound to be something."

He smiled and got us drinks as I thought about the brief period of time that we spent together. I didn't realize that I was smiling until he asked what I was smiling about.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Now I see where she gets it from" he said as he chuckled.

"I was just thinking…do you remember when we went driving upstate?"

"Well, I remember you yelling a lot Janine."

"That's because you were reading the map wrong, Ibrahim"

"Only because you didn't want me to drive."

"Even if, I'm sure you would've gotten us hopelessly lost"

"You didn't seem to mind as much anymore when we turned the radio on."

At that I ducked my head to hide the fact that I was blushing. I couldn't help it. He was right..

"Janine, I remember how you sang along to every single song that came on?"

"They had a very good DJ back then."

Abe

Autumn leaves falling like pieces into place

And I picture it after all these days

"Yeah" I said. I wonder why we were reminiscing when we would usually be arguing. Whatever the reason was, I didn't want it to end. I have always hated arguing with her. I try to fight the smile that slowly crept on my face when the memory of her laughing on that day hit me. I thought I was winning.

"Why are you smiling, Ibrahim?"

I guess I lost the fight.

"I guess it would be pointless to say 'Nothing' correct?"

"Of course, we're grown people and we ought to act like it."

"Well, Janine, I was just thinking about that day that we went upstate."

"We were just talking about that."

"So the sarcasm is from both of us, nice to know."

"Abe"

"Remember how you were so frustrated when we finally admitted that we were lost/ I know, I know it was completely my fault. But remember when autumn leaves started raining on you?"

"You mean because you had the sudden urge to climb the tree even though you could've mad e that happen without any physical effort?"

"Yes, Jay. I know I could've broken my neck and that I shouldn't have but the way you reacted was worth it."

"The way I reacted?"

"Yes Janine. You started turning in circles, laughing."

"How'd you remember that?"

"I remember the things that matter, it's my business."


End file.
